Is that how you feel?
by Whateves21
Summary: Riley and Lucas are dating in middle school. They've been dating for almost at year now. Riley misunderstands something, it turns into a huge problem. It just terrible for their relationship. Will the problem ever get resolved? Please give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction. I hope you like. I'll try and update as much as I can. I don't own GMW!

"Hi ! Is Lucas home? We have a project we're working on together" Riley asked. "Oh hey Riley, yeah Lucas is upstairs up in his room." replied . Just as Riley is walking up to Lucas's room. She hears the words "You'll be the only I love, and nothing will ever change that. Even if the world finds outs about us." Lucas said. Riley starts forming tears and they start dripping on the floor. As she runs while crying, she covers her face. She just runs into Charlie Gardner, "Oh my god, are you okay miss?" Charlie asks? She can't exactly make out words, as she just mumbles and tries to get away from this stranger. "I..I'm fine please move out of my way!" she said. Charlie suddenly realizes that was Riley. "Riley please tell me what's going on! What happened, who did this to you?" Charlie's voice asked as it raised a little bit. "GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Riley yelled. She quickly ran home.

Lucas's POV

"Oh my goodness! Riley is going to love what I made for her. Zay helped me pick out what to do for her since I really love her. I made a voice recording for her to tell her how much I love her. Riley is just perfect in my eyes. She's just sweet, funny, great to talk to, super cute, and so many features I can't name them all. Choosing her was the greatest choice I've ever made. Luckily Maya just started dating Josh. Riley's uncle which I will be honest with is really weird. Josh dumped Sophie since she cheated on him. He got really mad at her, then he talked to Maya about it. The next day I found them holding hands and being a great couple. I went down to tell my mom about my idea for Riley. "Hey mom, did Riley ever come here? We have a project to work on." Lucas asked. "She was just here, Luke." replied his mom. "What? I didn't hear her at all. Maybe something came up and she had to leave for home." Lucas said.

Riley's POV with a little mix of no one's POV

"I can't believe he loves another person Maya! I just don't know what to do?" Sobbing while talking to Maya. " Maybe it's an misunderstanding Riley." Maya trying to comfort her best friend. "I'm so sure it was for another girl! How could he just betray me like that?" screamed Riley. "Anyway enough about me, what about you and Josh? Anything special?" Riley getting better and asking Maya. "Well for starters yeah something did happen! Josh took me park. We just talked for a few hours! Then later he had set up a romantic picnic." Maya had told Riley. "Awww.. See all these bad luck from when you were a little girl is paying off. I mean first your mom gets married to Shawn. Now you're dating Josh!" Riley was saying. Just when Riley was about to say another sentence. Maya stopped her, she wasn't sure if all these things that were happening would last long. Her past had left an impression on her that nothing too great in her life would last too long. Luckily Maya's phone rang. It was her mom. " Sure thing mom, I'll get home as soon as I can." Maya said to her mom. "Sorry Riles, I have to go home. My mom keeps thinking I'm with Josh so I have to leave." Maya said sadly. "U.. .. Okay it's fine. See you at school tomorrow." Shouted Riley as Maya was leaving. After Maya left, Riley went to shower, complete her homework, and go to sleep. I've decided to just turn of my phone for the night. Lucas will probably try and tell me goodnight babe or baby! Just thinking of that made me mad! Seriously who does that. I bet he was talking to Missy Bradford. She's been trying to break me and him up for a long time. This is just terrible. I wonder who was the stranger trying to comfort me. He sounded familiar. Oh well, I'll find out tomorrow. I cried myself to sleep.

Please leave a review and what is going to happen!


	2. Chapter 2

**"Are you just going to ignore that?"**

 **I don't own GMW! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review it!**

Riley's POV

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. The sun was shining I had just waken up. I went to brush my teeth and freshen up. I was having such a nice morning until I saw my phone. Lucas had texted me 10 times. I then got sad, remembering what that jerk did to my feelings. I didn't read them, it would of made me in a bad mood which rarely happens. As I was eating my breakfast, I hear "Maya coming in losers! Also Farkle!" Weird I thought how come Lucas wasn't coming? Not that I wanted to see him or anything. I pretended to be myself. "So Riley tell me how was the 'thing' with Lucas going?" Maya asked. "Um... Not sure I haven't been able to ask him yet." I responded. I looked at my phone realizing in a few days it would be our 1st year anniversary. "Guys we have to go to class pretty soon. We better hurry!" I rushed them. Out the door we went, and we sped-walked to school.

Lucas's POV

I saw my love walk right into our school. She looked so pretty today, I mean she looks like a princess to me everyday. I hope she'll love her anniversary gift so much. I went towards her to give her a kiss on the lips. That was weird she didn't accept it. Maybe it's her time of month. Couldn't be even when it's her time of month she is even cuter. She gets all angry or moody all the time. Nothing is cuter than her to me. "Why did you reject that Riles?" I asked her. "Are you seriously going to deny that nothing happened between us?" You hurt me so much, I cried for so many hours!" Riles responded. She walked away from me to her class like nothing happened.I was so confused, what did I do that made her upset?how did I hurt her, I wouldn't never do anything to hurt my only love. I went into math class, while we were solving questions on the board, the teacher had called on me I didn't notice. "LUCAS snap out of it sir! Now what is the answer to what is the square root of 2?" The teacher screamed at him. "2.7?" Lucas responded. "Wrong! , next time pay attention the answer is 1.4. Well it's actually the estimate." The teacher responded. Embarrassed, I hide my face. I usually would know the answer, but I can't thinking about is about what I did to Riley? What have I done to her?

Riley's POV

I can't believe he even tried to kiss me. He must be super stupid today! O.M.G. I just called him stupid. He's a just a jerk Riley! I can't call anyone stupid! I gently hit my head. "Hey Maya, so what are we doing for p.e. today?" I asked her. " hm... Not sure honey." Maya responded. "Still can't over what Lucas did to me!" I said to her a bit mad. "Sorry Riley but I forgot about what he did to you can you explain it again?" Maya asked. "Sure peaches, I found him talking to someone saying I'll only love you, I don't care if the world find outs about us." I said to her. "Hm... that sucks Riles, we can talk about it later.

Missy's POV

I was spying on them. Eves dropping on Riley and her best friend Maya! "Hm.. Lucas what you have done to poor poor Riley. I'm going to make it even more sufferable for that little brat Riley. Stealing my man, I had him hooked onto me first. Now he's going to be the one who's running back to me crying. All because Riley had a believe a misunderstanding. I'm going to have so much fun!" Missy had said very quietly. "Muahahahaah! Oh what fun is going to be with this spoiled brat Riley. She deserves pain since she took everything from me. My one and only love. He just doesn't know it yet, he's wasting all his time being with Riley when he can't even notice I'm the one he loves." Missy had said all in her head!

 **What is Missy Bradford up to now? Leave your prediction in the review! Love y'all! Have a great day! :) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own GMW!**

 **Why would you do that?**

Missy decided she was going to pretend that the message Luke had made for Riley was for her. She had a planned that with Luke knowing his little surprise for Riley, she was going to take advantage of that. She was going to tell Riley's soon to be ex and her "boyfriend", she would confront Luke about her knowing the surprise and tell him to play along with it being for her. She didn't care if he said no or not, he was going to say okay or sure because if she spoiled the surprise, it would be no fun for her. Later on the day she went to Lucas's house.

Riley and Maya had just finished with P.E. "Wow that was so tiring, I'm so out of shape!" Maya said. "I know peaches, that why you should come and work out with me some time, you know if you want." Riley suggested to her best friend. "Eh maybe, I have to help my mom at Topanga's so it would be pretty hard to find time to work out sorry Riles." Maya responded to her suggestion. "Its fine, I mean I rarely work out so it's fine." Riley responded. Just as they were walking out of the dressing room, she saw him. "It was the one who decided to just lie and hurt me." Riley said in her head. "Hey baby." Lucas had said to Riley. "Don't you dare call me that Lucas!, why do you keep acting like nothing happened between us?!" Riley shouted as Lucas. As she sped-walked out of his sight. She suddenly bumped into the same guy, she had encountered when she was crying. "Riley what happened to you the other day? Why were you crying, I bet you it was Lucas right? Charlie had asked her. "Yeah it was, that's who you were. I remembered your voice. Charlie just great." Riley said to him. "Why are you saying like I've done something to you. I just want to know what happened. So I can kick his arse for hurting you!" Charlie responded as his hand slowly formed a fist. "Don't do anything to him, all he did was declare his love for another person, I just caught him saying it to another girl." Riley responded. "You should of just never dated him Riley! He's a bad boyfriend, I would of never left you hurt or ever try and hurt you." Charlie said to his crush. "Whatever all boys ever do is break their girlfriend's heart." Riley said as she went to her math class. After a few hours of school, it was finally time to go home.

Just as Missy was walking to Lucas's house, she stopped on the way to get some flowers for Mrs. Friar and get some cookies for his siblings. *Ding dong* the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Lucas had said. Just as he opened the door he thought it was Riley to explain why she acting like how she was acting today at school. Without even thinking he said "Hey babe, care to explain why you were acting like how you were today? I don't even know what I did." Lucas had said. After finally realizing it wasn't Riley it was just that girl Missy. "Oh my. Is poor Riley treating you horribly again? You should just date me already. Kidding! For real I would never do that to you." Missy had said as she just walked in. "Sorry Missy who are these for? I didn't mean for you to hear that at all! I just couldn't get why Riley was acting like that today." Lucas had replied to her. "Oh the flowers are for your mom and these cookies are for your siblings." She had responded to his questions. "Anyway I've come to talk to you about your precious Riles. I know why she's been acting this way. I know all about your little surprise for Riley. I could just tell her about it, and just spoil it for her and you. Or you could play a little game so that way I don't tell her it. Your choice Lukey Pukey." Missy had said acting all mysteriously and bad. "Who told you?! I can't her finding out it's still too early for that. Hm… I'll just play your little Missy. I mean what's the harm in that?" Lucas had said to her. "Awesome, just don't call her baby, babe, or anything related to a love name got it?" Missy had said all sternly and seriously at Lucas. "A tough challenge I like it." Lucas had said. Lucas didn't see any harm at all at this point.

 **Y'all like where this heading? Sorry for the lack of not writing. I started school and I'm just having some personal issues. Leave a review if you want. I want to know what y'all readers think of this fanfiction.**

 **Love y'all**


End file.
